


Someone to care

by ErrolsFeather



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:04:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrolsFeather/pseuds/ErrolsFeather
Summary: One-shot : Calleigh have noticed that Natalia have seemed tired lately and decides to do something about it. Natalia soon discovers she is not the only one that can have use of some tlc.





	Someone to care

_**Someone to care** _

Calleigh was looking over at Natalia, her brown hair now in shades of grey and she had been looking ever so worn-out lately, the blonde wondered if her friend was sleeping at all. She knew they had been working a lot around the clock lately, heck she hadn't seen her children at all, or that was what it felt like at least.

She saw the brunette sitting with some case files in the break room, struggling to keep her eyes open. It just wasn't right the tools this job could take on another human being. The blonde watched the wrinkles in her forehead slowly came to view, frustration showing in her eyes. A deep breath escaping Calleigh's eyes as she walked over to her, asking, "Can I help in any way?"

"Not really, I just have to make sense of this and type it up later, then maybe I can get some rest," she said in a tired tone.

"Until the next case?" Calleigh raised her brows.

"Mmm," Natalia let a hand go back to try rubbing her stiff neck.

Calleigh moved over letting her hands rest on Natalia's shoulder saying, "Please let me, it is the least I can do, love."

Natalia didn't object, she simply let herself relax more to the blonde's touches. She wasn't sure if she should have pretend that she was just called, 'Love.' Something she knew the blonde only called her children, was that how she looked upon her, no surely that couldn't be. Natalia let out a soft sigh of satisfaction, clearly the blonde knew what she was doing loosening her up. She couldn't even remember when someone last did that.

Calleigh closed her eyes slightly letting her hands do the work, suddenly stiffening when she heard Horatio's velvet rumble say, "I didn't know you offered free massages."

"Oh I only offer to the ones that need it the most," Calleigh could feel her cheeks burn, she didn't stop though.

"I see," said the redhead eyeing her for a second, giving her a certain look, then moving over to the coffee maker, pouring some old coffee in his mug, before he left them be.

"Calleigh," Natalia whispered, as she had felt the blonde tense for a second, not that she had hurt her in any way.

"Mhm," the blonde responded, trying to figure out how on earth she was going to explain herself if someone else entered.

"Why are you doing this, surely you have to have enough on your plate," said the brunette calmly.

"Can't one friend do another friend a favor?" she said, like it was nothing.

"Of course, but lately you have been very tentative towards me, I am just curious as to why that is," Natalia wondered, knowing that could be a big mistake to do, as Calleigh was not the one to debate her feelings or actions.

"I was just trying to be nice, but I shall remember not to make that mistake again," the blonde let her go and closed up, ready to leave.

"And if I said I think you like me as more than a friend and I would be okay with it if that is the case?" Natalia wondered calmly. She was not letting her of the hook so easily.

"I would say you are delusional, and that wouldn't be a good idea to pursue, I am your boss after all," the blonde countered.

The brunette frowned at her, hating when the blonde was being stubborn just for the fun of it. She slowly got up from her seat, walked over and placed her hands on Calleigh's slender waist saying, "Well even the boss could use someone to take of her from time to time, isn't that so?"

"Perhaps, but I am not letting anyone do that as I don't believe in favoritism of my coworkers," said the blonde.

"Please let me do this for you, we both know you want me to," said Natalia, looking deep within those emerald green eyes for any trace of any kind of approval or denial.

"Why do you want to do it in the first place?" the blonde wanted to know.

"Because I loved you for a long time and I want to be there for you for the rest of my days," Natalia said, laying her emotions bare.

"Fine, you win, mostly because I could use some of what I believe the youngsters call tlc," said the blonde with a half-smile, knowing there was no way Natalia would let this go, so why not give in.

"Smart woman," said Natalia and nuzzled against her cheek, before pressing a kiss there.

"Mmm, you can bring me coffee later and breakfast in the morning, I have a meeting in not long," said Calleigh with a tired sigh.

"I will, but before you go, I'd like to give you some sugar," said the brunette, bending in to press her lips against Calleigh's. The blonde's eyes fluttered shut at once as she returned it, letting it linger, thinking about how crazy it was that she agreed to it and how much she did in fact she needed it. Once she finally broke the kiss she whispered, "I love you too, Natalia Boa Vista, very much, always have, always will."

"Wow, you just made me feel like the luckiest woman alive," Natalia said and laughed softly, kissing her cheek again, and gently slapping her ass as she walked away. She would smile for the rest of the day as she felt her worries wasn't quite as big. Come late afternoon she brought Calleigh her coffee, seeing the blonde look happier than she had in ages. Maybe just maybe this was what they both needed, they just never knew just how much. Natalia just knew she would never let her go, as it felt like she was walking on sunshine and it felt good.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this story, feedback is always most welcome :o)


End file.
